Song Daozi
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Emissary of Allheaven (forced) or Son of Allheaven | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Meng Hao | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Allheaven | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao (involuntarily) | Occupation = Lord of the Seven Soils Realm (formerly) Emissary of Allheaven (forced) | Affiliation = | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Seven Soils Realm | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Peak 9-Essences Dao Realm (Paragon) | Essence = | Combat = Half-step to Transcendence | FleshlyBody = Transcendent | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appears in = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Song Daozi had a brief appearance in I Shall Seal the Heavens but is one of characters that was of utmost importance. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is an Emissary of Allheaven, one of the Sons of Allheaven. He shares the same destiny as Meng Hao: they both followed the path of becoming an Immortal but was forced instead of turning into another entity. He hails from the Seven Soils Realm, a realm that was destined to give birth to the Immortal, much like the Mountain and Sea Realm and the Paragon Immortal Realm. | History = He reached the 9-Essences level in his realm and became the ruler of the Seven Soils Realm, much like how Nine Seals became the ruler of the Paragon Immortal Realm. However, Outsiders — most likely Devil Realm Continent and Immortal God Continent— invaded the Seven Soils Realm and it faced a fate worse than the Paragon Immortal Realm, with all of its inhabitants slaughtered, all with the exception of Song Daozi who destroyed his path to becoming the Immortal and chose to become the Demon, much like Meng Hao. He, alone, escaped from the decimated Seven Soils Realm and wandered the Vast Expanse. Eventually, like Meng Hao, he determined the real cause of the destruction of his home, and vowed revenge against Allheaven. Time passed and he reached Half-step to Transcendence, with his fleshly body reaching the Transcendent level, the same as Nine Seals. Afterwards, he somehow managed to penetrate through the starry skies of the Vast Expanse aka the starry skies of Allheaven and reached Allheaven himself. Meng Hao saw this all after he soulsearched Song Daozi; however, the memories were cut off from the time he exited the Vast Expanse. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:9 Essences Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Meng Hao Category:Paragons Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Dao Realm